loser_leaves_redditfandomcom-20200215-history
Regarding OfftheropesSSP
OTR, CTU & Talibum The LLR.com webclip is 2 minutes and 32 seconds long. Church is in his office at LLR, surrounded by GM's and mods. Church: We're in agreement. He's /u/stevethesamuria, he's u/ctu_ranger_tranquilo, and he's /u/offtheropesssp... damn, this sucks. He's challenging for the World Title on Sunday. Oh well, he cheated to get the spot, he doesn't deserve it. Willow: Plus it's his second violation, Church. Remember /u/astro___cat? Church: That's true...ahem- Church presses a button on his phone Church: -Karen, can you send in those guys? SPEAKERPHONE: STOP CALLING ME KAREN, BUT YES, I'LL SEND THEM IN Church smirks and the personalities walk in. Church: Gentlemen, you have been accused of being alts. You were - OTR: You can't prove that, you have no evidence! Church: You were found guilty by a jury of GM's and mods. It does me no pleasure to do this... CTU runs for an open window to try to escape. Monk notices CTU's movement, turns toward him, and braces himself. Monk: FUS RO DAH! Furniture flies across the room and barricades the open window. StevetheSamuria notices this and runs toward the door. Church: I really wouldn't. As Steve approaches the door, an axe comes crashing through the center of it. Steve screams and the axe crashes through the door again. Steve: What the hell!? Gorey Craves pokes his head through the door, smiling maniacally. Gorey: Heeeeere's Moddie!!! Church pulls out two guns Church: I sentence you all to death. Church grabs one of the guns and shoots all three of them. Stevethesamuria and CTU_Ranger_Tranquilo burst into dust. OffTheRopesSSP is unaffected. Church: Yeah, that's what I thought. Church sighs Church: Hopefully this is the last time we have to do this. Church grabs the second gun and tosses it to Willow. Willow: You said Astro Cat was the last one! You promised! OTR tries to look Willow in the eyes, but can't. He looks to the ground. Willow: You lied to me, I trusted you. Willow shoots OTR in the chest. OTR clutches his midsection in disbelief, falls to the ground, and bleeds on the wood floor. The GM's and mods sit in silence as OTR dies. Astro & Samuria Kayfabe All is quiet in the LLR Headquarters, all with the exception of some faint screaming and painting of man limping his way through the corridors, hiding from something. He slouches down in a corner to catch his breath and tend to his injury. A bullet hole in his leg, except there's no blood, just sand pouring out of it. Cowboy: Now come on u/Astro___Cat you're in my house now! Astro___Cat panicking at the threat, stumbles to his feet and continues down the hallway until he reaches a door. Astro: The Boss's office, this will do! Astro___Cat opens the door and jumps inside, quietly closing it as fast as he can and locks it. With a sense of relief he wipes sweat from his forehead and notices that the sand has stopped flooding from his leg. He turns around to face the Boss's desk. Cowboy: YOU THINK ME SOME KIND OF AMATEUR? You think you can hide from me? I know what you did, Astro. I know who you are. And now, I'm gonna end it. The Cowboy pulls the Alt-Gun from the top draw of Church's and cocks it Astro: Bong come on, man. You know you don't have to do this. Remember all those times you booked me on your show and I turned up, sometimes. Why the fuck are you even dressed as a Cowboy? Listen, just..You don't have t- Astro slams the door open and runs straight down the corridor before hearing a gun shot. Astro stops and looks down at his chest, a sizeable hole with sand flooding from it. As he slowly disintegrates into sand he crawls over to the shoes of the nearest person he can see in the corridor. Grabbing them, begging for help. He looks up and sees.... TheDezoo: AstroCat? More like, AstroCunt. * TheDezoo stomps Astro in the face as he turns to sand.* M Don't do Alts, kids. It's bad for your health, and Dezoo will call you a cunt. Category:Regarding